Mind Games
by nickig8681
Summary: AU: Bella moves to Forks after her mothers murder.  She doesn't want to be bothered by anyone, but Edward is intrigued by her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I gripped the sheets hugging them tightly against me. I had been in this position for who knows how long. This once white sheet was now a deep red and the bits of white leftover hurt my eyes. I knew something bad had happened, but I could not put the pieces together in my mind. I did know one thing though. . I was completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! Also forgot to post disclaimer on last chapter so it applies to the prologue also!!

1 1/2 Months Earlier

A year ago today my mother, Renee, had passed away. I didn't exactly want to be at school, but I couldn't stand being at home either. It was that tragic event that sent me to this dark dreary place of Forks Washington. My father Charlie was chief of police and rarely ever home, either at work or fishing. I had let myself go after mom died, I didn't have many friends. . Actually any friends more like acquaintances. I arrived at Forks about 30 pounds underweight and not very healthy or attractive. Not that I was attractive to begin with, but the usual healthy glow to my skin and hair had gone. I never talked to anyone, and eventually they gave up trying to communicate with me. I have what you would call a problem with people; I cannot relate to them, I cannot understand them most of the time. I usually just watch, watch them all act like the over hormonal teenagers they are.

I sat at the lunch table by myself picking at my uneaten food. I had gained most of my weight back but my usual glow was still gone. People, well guys in particular tried talking to me and asking me out, but gave up after consistent rejections. I just wanted this all to be over. I wasn't sure what I was going to do after high school; I guess I never thought I would still be around that long.

My depressing thoughts were interrupted when two strangers walked into the lunch room. I usually wouldn't have notice if the mood in the room hadn't changed so completely. They were both beautiful and dressed in expensive looking outfits. Great... rich kids, probably snotty too. Already half the girls in the lunchroom were preparing to ask him out, I could almost hear their disgusting thoughts. I went back to picking at my food my thoughts unwillingly drifting to my mother, to Phil, how I could have prevented her death. I could have turned him in, it was my fault she was gone. The bell rang.

I made my way to biology and sat at the lab table. There were two seats to each table and the one next to mine was the only empty one. . Guess that's what you get for being the unsocial girl in school. I started drawing on my notebook until I heard the teacher say my name. I looked up, but realized he wasn't talking to me, but to the new boy who was to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing. The chair made a grinding noise as the boy sat in it and scooted up to the table.

"Hello, my name is Edward." Why is he talking to me? I barely looked at him, shrugged a little and went back to my notebook. "So your name is Isabella?" "Bella" I corrected. "Oh. I like your drawing". For the first time I looked into his eyes, this caught me by surprise. They were a beautiful green and his face was even more gorgeous. His bronze hair was a bit messy and fell into his face. I composed myself and quickly looked back down. "Do you. . ." I cut him off not letting his looks get to me. "Not to be rude or anything but I prefer to be left alone." He looked a bit shocked, probably never been rejected by a girl before. "Sorry." I gave a small nod. I could feel his eyes on me during the discussion but didn't let it get to me. I didn't even look in his general direction. After the bell rang I quickly got my stuff together and headed for the door. A couple girls in the class arranged themselves around the table Edward was at to talk to him. Just like animals, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

Chapter 2

Edward POV

The first couple of weeks at Forks High School went by drudgingly. The only day that stuck out was the first one. I noticed her first in the lunchroom sitting by herself, I wondered why. Everyone seemed to ignore her like she didn't exist. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and she was wearing worn out baggy jeans and a hoodie. Her expression was sad, like she hadn't smiled in quite awhile. I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to make her smile.

I immediately noticed everyone was staring at me and my sister, Alice. Some boys looked jealous, while the girls looked mostly excited. We quickly got invited to sit at a table by a girl who later introduced herself as Jessica, and would not stop drabbling about herself until I was saved by the bell. I made my way to the biology classroom and immediately noticed the girl sitting by herself yet again.

The teacher motioned towards her and said "you can take a seat next to Isabella." I gladly sat down and introduced myself. She wouldn't even look at me, so I tried again "So your name is Isabella?" was all I could muster up "Bella" she quickly said not even looking up. "Oh. I like your drawing" It was then that she looked up and I saw something there, I can't tell exactly what but some sort of emotion, she went back into herself and looked back down. I wanted to learn more about her, why was she so unhappy? She was very different from most girls, most girls jumped at the opportunity to talk to me, but most girls were very annoying. Bella intrigued me, and I found myself wanting to get to know every aspect of her. I decided to ask her another question, anything to hear her speak again. "Do you. ." "Not to be rude or anything but I prefer to be left alone." I couldn't describe what I felt at those words, she didn't want to get to know me. She was looking down again, and almost looked. . angry? I couldn't help but look at her throughout class, but she made no attempt to notice me. The bell rang and she got up to leave. I wanted to talk to her again, to be next to her. A couple girls got up and sat around me trying to talk, but I did not listen, I just watched Bella as she walked out of the room.

The next three weeks went by the same, all I could do was watch. It was then at the beginning of the next week that my life was forever changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

Bella's POV

It had been three weeks since I had spoken to Edward at school. I could always feel him watching me. Why? I do not know. He had plenty of beautiful girls flocking around him constantly, why I would be any concern of his baffled me.

It was Sunday night, Charlie was away fishing for the weekend, probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I ate some cereal for dinner and got ready for bed. My nightmares were almost every night. Mostly consisting of Phil, how he beat mom and me. How mom begged me not to tell, how he would change. I still kept my promise, I still haven't told. I blame myself mostly for my moms death. If I hadn't gotten Phil so angry she would still be alive. Phil got away, still hasn't been found, the police say he would be crazy to come after me again.

Crazy he must be then for while I was sleeping Sunday night someone crept into my bedroom. I felt someone sit on the bed next to me, I sleepily opened my eyes wondering why Charlie would come into my room. It was Phil. I couldn't even get myself to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth anyways. "I swear if you tell anyone your old man will be rotting next to your mom" he whispered, his breath had a putrid smell to it. "Just relax, it will be over before you know it." He brushed away some of my hair with his fingertips "you look just like your mom you know, I really did love her." I tried to move quickly away from him but he grabbed ahold of my wrist and threw me onto the floor. My head hit the wood with a sickening thud. Phil was back on top of me before I could get back up pinning me to the ground. I was using all my strength to get out from under him, but he was too strong. I finally gave up and went limp, hopefully it would be over soon.

Edwards POV

I woke up Monday morning to the rain pounding against the window. I quickly got ready for school and jumped in my Volvo, honking the horn for Alice. We got to school right as the bell was ringing. I looked around for Bella's truck but couldn't see it anywhere. Even though we never talked I still enjoyed seeing her at school every day in hopes that things might change. My spirits dropped a bit at seeing she wasn't at school today.

The first half of the day went by rather slowly, during lunch we sat with Alice's new boyfriend Jasper, and his sister and her boyfriend Rosalie and Emmett. Still no signs of Bella. She still hadn't showed up by the time Biology came around. I could barely listen to the discussion. I was only vaguely aware of the papers being passed around until I looked at it. I realized it was a group assignment not due until next month. The teacher paired everyone with who they were sitting by, and told me I would need to get in contact with Bella about the assignment. I suddenly felt quite happy for once about a class assignment. I would go to Bella's house after school, she couldn't get mad at me about talking to her about an assignment we had to work together on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters within!

Bella's POV:

I couldn't move. It was Monday afternoon and I was still bent over in the corner of my room. I had to get myself together before Charlie came home, he couldn't see me like this. I slowly stood up, my knees were shaky and I felt like I was going to vomit. There was a large blood stain on the floor which made my stomach turn even more. As quickly as I could I got out the bleach and started scrubbing it away. The smell faded, but the stain was still visible. I moved a rug over the stain hoping it didn't look too out of place.

I wobbled into the bathroom holding the doorframe for support. There were bruises on my face and a long cut across my cheek, how was I going to explain this to Charlie? I slowly slid my tattered shirt off. There were scratches on my front and back, at least I could hide these. I would act sick for a day or two; it wouldn't be that hard to act. At least that way I wouldn't need to act normal. I was thinking of explanations of why I looked this way when the doorbell rang.

Edwards POV:

After a quick stop at home to look up the address, I took off to Bella's house. I pulled into her driveway relieved to see her red truck there. I got to her door and knocked five times. I waited for a bit then rang the doorbell. Odd, her truck was here, maybe she went with her dad somewhere, or maybe she really didn't want to be bothered.

I turned to go when I heard a loud thump come from inside the house; I turned back towards the door and called her name, nothing. Maybe she fell on her way to the door, maybe she hit her head. . maybe I should go check.

I reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. I slowly opened the door and called her name again. . nothing. I took a step inside her house, it was small inside and I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I started up the stairs and peeked into the first door which was open. This must have been Bella's room; it had an odd smell to it like something was off. The lamp on her bedside table had fallen off and was broken on the floor among other various things strewn about. "Bella?" I tried again beginning to panic.

"Please go away" said a small voice. I quickly turned around and went to the closed door on the other side of the hallway.

"Bella what happened? Please open the door." There was no answer. "Bella I am going to call the police if you do not open the door right now." I paused, then started to make my way down the hall.

I heard a small shuffle behind the door, and then slowly it began to open.

Bella's POV:

I heard Edward come into the house. Why is he coming in my house? He called my name again; I tried to remain silent hoping he would go away.

He started up the stairs and into my room. I hadn't had time to clean everything, he must see it. After a minute he said my name again this time in a higher pitch.

"Please go away" I tried to make my voice sound calm, but it came out small and scared.

"Bella what happened? Please open the door" I couldn't answer him, maybe he would realize I wanted to be left alone. "Bella I am going to call the police if you don't open the door right now." I heard him start to walk away. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or Twilight!

Edwards POV:

The door slowly opened, I wasn't expecting what I saw. Bella's eyes were blotchy, it looked like she had been crying for hours. There was a deep cut along her cheek and bruises on her face. My eyes wandered down, there were bruises on her neck and the start of another cut that was cut off by the towel.

I started to put my hand up to her face, but she flinched away. She quickly looked down as if ashamed of me seeing her like this.

"Who did this to you?" I could barely control the anger in my voice. Bella kept her eyes down and shook her head. "Bella I am calling the police right now."

"I will lie" came the small voice again.

"Why would you do that?"

"Please go home"

"I'm not leaving you like this Bella" I said with as much authority as I could. "We need to get you to the hospital."

She quickly looked up at me with wide eyes and shook her head. "Please" she whispered.

"Why?"

"It's for the best, please Edward." My name caught me off guard, it sounded so nice coming from her. I looked at her again, not sure what to do.

"Let me help you then." She quickly shook her head. "Either you let me help you, or I go to the police."

There was a long pause. "Fine" she whispered.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe what was happening. Edward was looking at me with only a towel on, I felt so exposed. I didn't really have a choice though, hopefully he wouldn't call the police and go back on his word. I would have to run away if he did, I didn't want to risk Charlie's life on me.

"We have to clean your cuts" Edwards voice yanked me back to reality. "Please my dad is a doctor, just let him look at you."

"Absolutely not" I said.

"Bella you might need stitches, something could get infected, it's either him or me."

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will run away and never come back."

Edward looked away quickly. "I would come and find you."

His statement made my stomach twist a little, I quickly pushed it aside. "I think you should leave now Edward."

Edwards POV:

Her words stung but I wasn't giving up. "We made a deal, either I help you, or you go to the hospital and I contact the police" I stated.

"I told you I will leave if I have to" she looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Bella looked down quickly, but I could still see the tears coming down her cheeks, they made my heart wrench. She was so beautiful, who could ever do this to her? I slowly took a step towards her, not knowing how to comfort her, I put my arms around her. She suddenly jolted back, a look of pain on her face.

Before either of us could react the front door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

Bella's POV:

The front door opened then closed. I could hear footsteps go through the kitchen. Please oh please don't come upstairs I thought.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice boomed up the stairs.

I stared wide eyed at Edward like a deer in headlights, the pain in my back forgotten for now. I was barely dressed with a boy in the bathroom with Charlie home.

"I'm up here dad" I called. Edward stood there looking like he was deciding something. So help me if he talked to my father. . he must have read my expression for his face had anger etched in it. I slowly shook my head. "I'm just getting in the shower then I will start dinner for you" I said.

"Ok, take your time." I heard the TV on a sports station and let out a sigh of relief. I wobbled over to the bath and turned on the water.

Edwards POV:

This was by far the hardest decision I've had to make. I could easily get Charlie and show him everything. If I did that Bella would never talk to me again, I was being selfish. But she did say she would lie, she would run away if she had to. I couldn't let her do that. I kept my mouth closed.

I watched Bella try to get to the bath faucet. She bent over and turned on the water. In doing so her towel slid down her back a few inches. There were claw marks on her back, I quickly looked away, anger boiling inside me. If I ever found out who did this. .

Bella's POV:

I turned around, Edward was looking at the wall like he was going to murder it. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Could you turn around please?" I asked. He looked slightly embarrassed and turned around. I quickly turned on the shower to wash all my cuts and dried blood off. I washed my hair and tried to scrub my cuts trying not to make any noise from the pain. After I was finished I still felt dirty, like it was impossible to ever be clean again. I grabbed a towel, tried to dry off and wrapped it back around me.

I started for the door, but Edward stopped me. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting everything myself thank you" I replied. He simply raised an eyebrow and led me to sit on the toilet. I couldn't argue, I felt so worn out.

"I'll be right back" and with that he was gone. I felt slightly embarrassed having Edward going through my stuff, but a part of me could care less. He came back a couple minutes later with some sweats a long sleeved shirt and some clean underwear. I could feel myself blushing, something I hadn't done for years. I started putting them on, I was doing fine until I tried putting the shirt on. I gasped as it touched my back, afraid that my back would start bleeding if I pulled it down.

Edwards POV:

I heard Bella gasp and I spun around without thinking. Her back was to me with her shirt pulled up. Bella's back was covered with scratches, some fairly deep, there appeared to be a bite mark on her side. As much as I wanted to look away I couldn't. How could she protect someone who would do such a thing? I walked up behind her and helped her pull her shirt down careful not to touch her skin.

"Thank you" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

Bella's POV:

I told Charlie that I wasn't feeling well and was going to sleep early tonight. He didn't argue, I did not look very well.

Edward sat in my rocking chair looking like he was concentrating on something on the wall. Nothing was said, I fell asleep quickly not realizing how exhausted I was.

When I awoke the next morning Edward was gone, but there was a piece of paper folded on my nightstand. I opened it, there was a number scrawled across it, Edwards cell I was guessing. I refolded it and put it in my drawer. I wonder when Edward went home last night; hopefully he wasn't in too much trouble.

I slowly put my feet on the floor and tried to stand up. It was easier than yesterday, but still a bit hard to walk. I made my way to the bathroom to exam my cuts. Everything looked a lot better, the cut on my face didn't look as bad once cleaned up, and the swelling was almost gone. I made a quick decision, slowly got ready and headed out the door.

Edwards POV:

Everyone was hurrying into the school trying not to get too soaked. I wasn't sure how long I could stay awake. I stayed with Bella until early morning watching her sleep, thinking. As much as I didn't want to hear the answers, there were some questions I needed to ask her, I would go back to her house after school.

I was almost through the doors when I heard a loud grumbling noise. I turned around to see Bella coming into the parking lot. Why is she coming to school?

I quickly made my way to her truck, completely soaked by the time I got there. She opened the door and gingerly stepped out of the truck. She looked better, but still not good. "Bella you should be at home" I said under my breath. She simply shook her head and started towards the school. Alice was waiting for me inside the doors, she looked at the two of us, then back at me with a worried look on her face. I did a small shake of my head to her unasked question. She glared at me so I mouthed 'Not now'.

"Hi Bella" Alice said cheerfully. Bella gave Alice a small smile that looked completely forced and said "This is my class" she turned to me, gave me a warning look and walked into class.

Alice turned to me as we kept walking down the hall. "Is that where you were last night?" she asked. I simply nodded. "What happened?"

"I was there to work on our Biology assignment Alice, that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "I know when you're lying Edward."

The final bell rang, we were late to class. "See you Alice" I said as I turned towards my classroom.

Bella's POV:

The first half of the school day was hard to get through, everything started to hurt again. I couldn't go home though, in case _he_ came again, I could almost feel him watching me.

I made my way into the lunchroom heading for my usual table. A couple people were looking at me, have they never seen a scratch before? I heard Jessica say "looks like she got attacked by a raccoon" to a girl named Lauren. They both started laughing; I could feel tears threatening to come out as I tried to hurry to my seat. I ended up tripping on the leg of a chair and I fell to the ground. The entire table started laughing.

Edwards POV:

I walked into the lunchroom and immediately felt anger swell up inside of me. Bella was on the floor trying to get up, one hand on her stomach obviously in pain, while people laughed at her.

I rushed to her side and helped her up, tears stained her cheeks. I glared at everyone laughing at her ready to give them a piece of my mind, the lunchroom was suddenly quiet. Bella put her hand to my chest and shook her head "Please Edward" she whispered. I put my arm around her waist, careful not to put too much pressure on her back, and walked out of the lunchroom passing a very angry looking Alice.

"I'm taking you home" I said.

"I can't leave my truck here."

"Alice will bring it to your house." She looked towards the school contemplating, I held out my hand. After a moment she gave me her keys. I ran back into the school, Alice was still by the door. I handed her the keys and she simply nodded her head in understanding.

I opened the door for Bella and helped her get in. We still had a few minutes until we got to her house, so I decided to ask her the question I thought I knew the answer to.

"Bella" I started. She glanced over to me waiting. "Were you. . ." I couldn't get the nasty word out of my mouth. I looked out my window then back at her. "Were you raped?" She quickly looked down; giving me the answer I was waiting for. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Bella you need medical help."

She quickly looked up, anger in her eyes. "You promised" she said.

"Could you be pregnant?" Her look of anger quickly turned to fear. She quickly shook her head, she was lying. "Please let my father look at you, he won't ask any questions." I could see she was actually thinking about it, I was making progress. She shook her head no. Why is she protecting a man who did not deserve to live? I pulled into her driveway and started getting out of the car.

"I'm fine, you can go back to school, thank you" she said.

"I don't mind missing."

"Please, I need to be alone right now." I nodded my head and watched her walk into her house; I stayed in her driveway for a moment then pulled out and started driving home.

Bella's POV:

I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't keep Edward from school. I slowly walked up the stairs surprised at how exhausted I was from just school. I plopped down on my bed.

"I see your recovering quite nicely" said a voice from the corner of my room. I snapped my head up. Phil was sitting in the rocking chair a smile on his lips.

No. No. NO. Please let me be dreaming. I was frozen to the bed, scared if I moved he would attack.

"Who's the boy?" he asked as he stood up and made his way to me. "I told you not to say anything, do you like killing your friends too?"

I snapped out of my trance and quickly got off the bed. Phil tried to grab my arm but I pulled it away and ran. I wasn't going to make it. I picked up the chair to my desk, swung, and hit him directly in the face. He fell backwards, and I ran to my desk to get the folded piece of paper.

I could hear Phil laughing as I half ran half stumbled down the stairs to the phone. My fingers were shaking as I dialed Edwards number, careful not to make a mistake.

It was ringing, please pick up. "Hello?"

For reasons I did not know his voice brought tears to my eyes and I couldn't control the loud sob that racked my body. "Bella?"

Edwards POV:

I heard Bella crying on the other end of the phone "Bella?" I asked. Please talk to me. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Edward... help" the line went dead. I flipped the car around and sped towards Bella's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!

Bella's POV:

"Edward" I could hear Phil coming down the stairs "help" I whispered, then hung up the phone. I ran around the counter and grabbed the largest knife I could find.

"Bella Bella Bella" he was smiling. My hand was shaking so hard I was afraid I would drop the knife. "Put it down and I'll go easy on you this time." He seemed to find himself amusing, for he had a huge grin plastered to his face as he advanced towards me.

I had never killed anyone before, and I wasn't sure if I could. After everything he did to me, after everything he had done to my mom, I still couldn't kill him. He was directly in front of me now, it would be so easy. He reached his hand out and grabbed the knife before I could make my decision. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, he wiped them away and I flinched back, "it's too bad, you are quite beautiful, even more so than your mother." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved his lips against mine. He put his other arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I couldn't break free so I dug my nails into his face as hard as I could.

He threw me back and I felt his fist connect with my face. I went flying back hitting my head on the counter. I didn't even try to move; I just wanted this all to be over, maybe I could be with mom after all.

He was standing over me now as he kicked me in my stomach. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I hoped Edward wasn't coming, how could I be so selfish to put him in danger also. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Should we try this again, this time I suggest you behave." He crouched over me putting his knees on the outsides of my legs. He held my arms with his hands and started kissing my neck. He brought my arms overhead and transferred both of them to one hand. He trailed his other hand down to my waist and started unbuttoning my jeans. That's when I heard a ferocious growl and Phil suddenly was gone. I lay on the floor breathing hard. What just happened?

"Bella?!" I looked up to see Edward running to me.

Edwards POV:

I saw Bella lying on the floor; blood was pooled around her head. "Bella?!" I yelled as I ran to her. I was relieved to see her still conscious and looking at me. She tried to sit up but failed. I quickly got a wet cloth and turned back around catching her trying to zip up her jeans. I turned my face away for a few seconds, I could feel hot tears burn behind my eyes. I was never going to see her like this again; I would do anything to protect her.

I picked her up and took her to the couch. I started washing off the blood on her head; the cut wasn't as bad as it looked before. I turned her head the other way to get the rest and noticed her neck was bleeding, he had bitten her. I wanted to kill him. "Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know" she whispered. "He must have run off when he heard you coming."

"Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital"

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "You can't" she whispered tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Why not? You need medical attention, I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer."

She looked down. "He will kill Charlie."

"Bella, he will kill YOU if you do not go to the police."

"Maybe it's better that way" she whispered so low I could barely hear her.

"Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Charlie will be safe; Phil couldn't have gotten too far, if we call the police now I'm sure they will catch him." She kept her eyes down and stayed silent.

I pulled my phone out and dialed 911.

Bella's POV:

The ambulance arrived within 10 minutes followed by Charlie's cruiser. Charlie ran into the house and saw the dried blood on the floor. His face got a sickly purple, then he saw Edward and I.

He sprinted over to me, not sure if he should hug me or not. The paramedics rushed in after him with a stretcher. I usually would fuss about getting on the stupid thing, but I really didn't care right now. The pain in my head was getting worse, and I just wanted to lie down and sleep.

As they were rolling me off I heard Charlie ask Edward what happened as they were walking beside me. Edward looked down at me, a pained look on his face.

"This isn't the first time sir" Edward said. "Bella was raped two nights ago." Charlie stopped walking, and I stopped listening. The ambulance ride was short, they finally hooked me up to pain medication and I drifted off to sleep.

Edwards POV:

Charlie was in tears as he left to go to the hospital after I explained everything to him.

There was a search party in the woods looking for the man named Phil, who had murdered Bella's mom. If only I could find him. . .

My thoughts were cut off by a whistle blowing and men shouting "OVER HERE".

I ran outside and followed the voices, my legs not running fast enough. I was not expecting what I saw.

A grown man was balled up in the forest screaming in pain. He was clawing at a large gash on his neck, screaming that he was on fire. The search party was gathered around him, not sure exactly what to do. Finally one of the men stepped up "c'mon let's take him in" he grabbed the thrashing Phil along with the help of five other men, and dragged him out of the forest.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! I will try and post again ASAP! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters within!

Bella's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night to the rain pounding on the windows. I could see a couple of dim lights on around the room, each one giving off a couple inches of light. I was trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness when something moved by me. I sat up quickly, which was a bad idea on my part.

"Bella?" It was only Charlie. I groaned and slumped back into the bed.

"Hey dad" I grumbled.

I saw him sit up next to me, I was glad I wasn't able to see his expression. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great, when can I go home?"

"You don't have to pretend to be great Bella, you can go home in the morning, they already did all the necessary tests."

We sat in silence for awhile before I asked "is everything . . . ok?"

"You have a few stitches here and there; you hit your head pretty hard but no concussion. They are in the process of running some blood tests for pregnancy and other problems, I'm just glad that boy Edward showed up when he did . . . is there anything you would like to . . . talk about?" he asked awkwardly.

I looked away from his silhouette; I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "No dad, I'm fine, really."

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes before he responded. "Ok Bells, just know I'm always here if you need anything."

"Thanks dad" Something else came into my mind before I drifted back to sleep. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did they catch Phil?" I asked.

He sat there like he was pondering what to say next. "Yes" was all that came out.

"Oh. Ok" I drifted back to sleep before I could think of anything else.

Edwards POV:

I couldn't sleep even though I was completely exhausted. I wanted to see Bella, see if she was alright. My mind kept wandering to Phil; I could still hear him screaming in pain. See the paramedics trying to contain him from scratching his throat out. I kept telling myself he deserved it, he did deserve it.

I had followed Phil to the hospital and watched them restrain him to a bed. He wouldn't stop screaming, every so often he resolved to whimpering. I couldn't get myself to look away, like it somehow made up for all the pain he inflicted on Bella. Bella. I had visited her in the hospital also, she looked so peaceful. I left as soon as Charlie came in, letting him have his time with his daughter.

I lay in my bed now, listening to the rain pounding on the windowsill. I don't know when I finally drifted off to sleep, but when I did I dreamt of Bella.

Bella's POV:

Sometime during the night the rain had died off, and I awoke to the sun pouring through the window. A nurse came into the room with a clipboard in her hand checking things off as she looked at me and asked me questions.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"There was an emergency down at La Push, said he would get back as soon as possible."

"Oh. When am I able to leave?"

"Well, you are currently in no condition to drive home, so as soon as someone picks you up" she replied.

Edwards POV:

I woke up to the phone ringing by my head. I could hardly open my eyes, so I felt around for it before answering. "Hello?" My voice was ruff with sleep.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I should have known you would be sleeping."

My heart picked up a beat. "Bella? Is everything ok?"

"Oh no no, I mean yes everything is ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you, I just . . . needed a ride home, but its ok you can go back to sleep. I can wait for Charlie to come."

"I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone before she could argue.

I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and made my way up to Bella's room. On the way I stopped by Phil's. He looked horrible, he was gasping as if he couldn't breathe, and was completely pale. I heard a sickening snap and he started whimpering again. I wondered if this was punishment, I had never seen anything like this. I quickly backed out of the room not wanting to keep Bella waiting.

I walked into the room and saw Bella sitting on her bed ready to go. "You aren't excited to leave are you?" She gave a small smile, the first real smile I've seen. I walked up to her to help her off the bed, she winced a little. "Are you sure they are releasing you? Or are you running for it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." We walked out her door and into the hallway. We passed Phil's room right as an earsplitting scream echoed off the walls. Bella looked at me wide eyed; I put my arm around her waist and kept walking. She did not need to know or see him right now.

We arrived at her house and I helped her out of the car and into her bedroom.

"Do you need anything, food, water?"

She shook her head "No thank you". She looked down at her hands intertwined in her lap. "Edward?"

I felt my heart thump against my chest at my name. "Yes?"

"Thank you" she whispered "for everything".

I went and sat down on the bed next to her and took one of her hands in mine. "I love you" I said. I felt her stiffen besides me and she slowly took her hand back from mine. I quickly looked down, what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, how could I tell her that right now? I could feel my heart beating against my chest; I might have just lost my chance with Bella.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I'm not ready" she looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

My heart twisted, I knew I should leave now, let her think things through. "Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"It might be best" she answered.

I slowly got up and made my way to the door, looking back at her one more time before leaving.

2 Days Later

Forks Hospital-Room 203:

The EKG machine beeped slowly, measuring the activity of his heart. He was calm now, at peace. _Beep . . Beep . . . Beep . . . . . Beep . . . . . . . . . Beep_ it was silent now. "Time of death 8:25pm" announced the doctor. The room emptied, Phil was left alone on the bed still tied down while the doctor left to get his supplies.

He re-entered the room five minutes later and pushed the emergency button. The bed was empty.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters!

Bella's POV:

3 Days Later

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen; the last few days have been so empty I haven't known what to do with myself. Today was my first day back at school; of course everyone would know what happened. I couldn't seem to concentrate to worry enough about them though. My thoughts kept leading back to Edward, how he said those three words so convincingly. My heart twisted painfully, I'm not sure what will happen when we see each other, and I'm not sure what I want to happen either. He was always there for me, he saved my life, and surely I could trust him, couldn't I?

I arrived at school twenty minutes early to avoid sideways glances. I sat in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. The students started to file in, every once in awhile glancing back at me. I kept my eyes on my notebook the entire class, but I could still feel their stares.

Lunch came and I felt my stomach knot up, would Edward try to talk to me, or go back to ignoring me?

I walked to my usual lone table feeling people talking about me as I past. I sat down and started picking apart my food keeping my eyes on the stale roll the entire time.

"You know there are starving kids in China that would kill for a meal like that."

I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch as I looked up to see Edward smiling his crooked smile.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked.

I waved my hand to the chair and he sat across from me. He slid a portfolio across the table to me. "You are going to need to put your name on the cover there" he said. I looked at him confused. "Last week the teacher assigned us a group project, I finished the writing portion over the weekend, but it's not due until next month"

"You didn't need to do that Edward, I'm perfectly capable of doing an assignment."

He grinned at me. "Oh I didn't finish all of it; we still need to build the other half."

We ate in silence the rest of lunch, every so often glancing at each other, then headed to Biology together.

After the bell rang to leave, Edward turned to me "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said and turned to leave. I got myself together and went to catch up to him but he was already talking to Mike Newton.

"So . . .you and Bella? Never knew you were into the weird ones Cullen." Edward shot Mike a dirty look. "Don't get me wrong she's pretty and all, just not all there, I hear she killed her mom back in Arizona and went to a loony bin. . ."

Mike's statement was cut off by Edward shoving him into the locker. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again." Edwards voice was soft, but it scared even me. He saw me then, realizing I had heard the entire conversation. He let go of Mike who quickly scurried away. There were a couple of kids standing around pretending to be interested in their lockers to stay and hear the conversation.

I simply smiled up at Edward and kept walking.

It was then that I decided Edward Cullen could be trusted.

I decided to make Charlie's favorite fish fry that night. He wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, but I decided to get it started anyways. I turned on the faucet and let the water get warm before washing my hands.

Something caught my eye out the window; I turned towards it but couldn't see anything. I started washing the soap off when I saw it again, a flash of red by the window. I turned, but again saw nothing. I went over to the drawer by the phone and got out Edwards number. I stared at it for a good minute before putting it away. What would I say? I took the fish out of the freezer to begin unthawing it.

"Hello Beautiful" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't want to turn around, he sounded so different, seductive almost. I suddenly felt his breath on my neck; it was ice cold and sent a shiver down my spine. "You broke your promise" he whispered.

I grabbed the knife I was going to use and spun around quickly. Nobody was in the kitchen with me. I stood frozen for a second, then grabbed my keys and ran out the door, not sure where I was going. I jumped into my car, turned the key in the ignition and the engine started with a loud grumble. I backed out and went over the curb in the process. My truck wasn't very fast but I pushed its limit.

I found myself parked in front of Edwards house. How I got their I wasn't sure, I've never even been here before, although everybody knew where Dr. Cullen and his family lived. I sat in the cab contemplating if I should go up to the door or not.

My mind started drifting to the events that happened in the kitchen minutes before. Could I have been hearing things, feeling things? I was almost positive he was right behind me, I felt his breath on my neck, and I wasn't imagining it. But it was impossible, impossible because Phil had been caught, he would be in prison now. Who would believe me? Maybe I was going insane . . . I snapped out of my thoughts to someone knocking on the window.

Edwards POV:

I was at the local grocery store trying to find supplies for the group project when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dug it out, Alice.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey Edward you have a visitor" Alice said cheerfully.

"Who would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Bella!" she said excitedly. I smiled into the phone. "Yeah she's real fidgety, looks kinda scared. I had to go get her out of her truck, she was just sitting in the driveway for about twenty minutes." She said quietly.

"I'll be there soon" I said and hung up.

I quickly put the few items I had back and nearly ran out of the store. Bella came to my house? I wonder why she didn't call first. Either way I couldn't say I wasn't excited, even if she didn't have feelings for me. I jumped in my car and accelerated faster than normal to my house.

Bella's POV:

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch, not sure what to do with myself. Alice was home with her boyfriend Jasper. Their parents were both gone. I played with the small ring on my right hand, twirling it over and over. Jasper sat on the couch opposite me, just watching. Maybe I should leave.

"Edwards on his way!" Alice chirped coming in from the other room.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, you two can get back to whatever you were doing before." Alice and Jasper both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. I blushed.

"Bella it's not intruding if I have to drag you in here, plus Edwards excited you're here, you should have heard him" Alice said smiling.

We all jumped at an unexpected thunder, as rain started pounding against the windows. Great I don't have my jacket, I thought.

Alice walked over and turned on the TV to some boring sitcom I'm sure none of us enjoyed. I stared at the screen blankly until I heard the front door open.

Edward came in with his crooked smile. It took me a second to catch my breath at the sight of him. The rain had soaked through his shirt and clung tightly to his body, showing the contours of his chest. I had never really noticed his body before; it was perfect, just like his face.

I felt a wave of sadness hit me. How could he be interested in me? Out of all the girls who try to attach themselves to him, why would he pick me? Maybe he just felt sorry for me.

Alice interrupted my depressing thoughts. "Hey Jasper what do you say we go pick up a pizza?" I looked up at her, a smile playing around her lips. She was doing this on purpose.

"Of course" Jasper said, smiling along with her.

"We'll be back you two" she said as they walked out the door.

Edward walked over to the couch and sat down further away from me then usual. "Sorry about that, she's always trying to play matchmaker."

I shrugged.

"Is everything ok? Alice said you looked a bit shaken."

Should I tell him? Will he think I'm crazy? He probably already thinks I am crazy, what would it hurt.

"You know you can tell me anything Bella" Edward said softly.

I paused for a second trying to think of how to word what had happened, deciding on the simplest explanation. "I heard Phil" Edwards expression changed instantly. "I heard him in my kitchen, but my back was turned, I couldn't see him." Edward stayed quiet so I continued. "He spoke to me, he sounded so different, but I knew it was him. Then I felt him, he was right behind me, I felt him breathe on my neck Edward, I'm not crazy, his breath was so cold, I can still feel it. He told me that I broke my promise. I grabbed a knife off the counter and turned around, but he was . . . gone."

I looked at Edward scared of his expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Stay here" he said. He quickly got off the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked into the other room. I could hear muffles of a conversation but couldn't make anything out. He came back out clearly angry. "We need to talk."

Edwards POV:

I sat down next to Bella, keeping the same distance, trying to give her space. I focused on the coffee table in front of me trying to sort out all this new information.

"Bella" I began, she looked at me and I had to compose myself. If she only knew what she did to me.

I told her of how Phil had been in the hospital looking as if he were being tortured. Her eyes were wide as I finished.

"Did he escape . . . did he escape from the hospital?" she asked looking on the edge of hysterics.

"Bella, Phil died in the hospital" She looked at me confused. "The doctor pronounced him dead. He left him alone for a short time, and when he came back . . . Phil was gone."

"So he didn't die?"

"Bella, the doctor said it was impossible for anyone to survive the amount of pain Phil was inflicted with. When he went back into the room, the cuffs that held him to the bed were torn off. He couldn't think of a logical explanation, and I'm having trouble with it myself."

"I felt him Edward"

"Bella . . . he's dead, and there's no way he could have broken free himself."

"So . . . what are you saying, he's haunting me?"

I had to smile at her expression. "Bella I seriously doubt Phil is haunting you as a ghost out to get revenge."

She looked off past me for a slight moment. "It was so real" she whispered, and then looked down into her lap.

I couldn't help it any longer; I closed the distance between the two of us and hugged her. I felt her stiffen in my arms, realizing I shouldn't have advanced so fast. I unhooked my arms from around her and scooted back again. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

Bella's POV:

Everything that had been on my mind disappeared when Edward hugged me. I stiffened on instinct, instantly regretting it. He pulled back, looking torn, and scooted against the arm rest again. He looked down and whispered his apologies.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so beautiful, he was so caring. What did I ever do to deserve such a friend? Friend. The word stuck in my mind, not sitting right with it. I wanted Edward to be more than a friend; I wanted him to be more than a boyfriend. I couldn't think of the appropriate word to use for my feelings towards Edward.

He looked at me then and I couldn't breath. The silence lasted too long, something had to be said, but I couldn't talk. His eyes wouldn't let me go.

I then did something I never thought I could do. I moved towards Edward and grabbed his hand, like he had done with mine days ago. "I love you too Edward" I whispered not daring to look into his eyes. I heard his intake of breath as he let it out raggedly. He cupped my chin with his hand and lifted my face up so I was looking at him again.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered.

I blushed, not expecting his comment. He laughed and touched his fingertip to my cheek, running it along to the side of my face. He started to lean in very slowly, giving me fair warning of his intentions. I closed the rest of the distance before he could, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His lips felt wonderful against mine, I could almost taste them. Without thinking I slid my tongue across his bottom lip. He turned around and lay on the couch so I was on top of him, one arm around my waist, the other cupping my neck. I knotted my fingers through his hair and pushed myself against him, never getting close enough.

I felt his hand on the small of my back as he gripped some of the exposed skin. I pulled back only to breathe, but Edward kept kissing me, first on my jaw then down my neck. I gasped, I had never felt anything like this before, I felt as though I was on fire. His hand slowly traveled up my back and stopped halfway up. I was breathing much too hard, it was almost embarrassing. He traveled back up my neck to my mouth. I never wanted this to stop.

As if hearing my thoughts the door opened. "We got . . . pepperoni" Alice trailed off. I quickly sat up, looking at Alice who was smiling ear to ear, then back down at Edward. His eyes were burning, it made my stomach twist. Edward slowly sat up and glared at his sister.

"We could just eat this upstairs, if you two are too 'busy'" she said making explanation marks with her fingers.

I blushed furiously. "No, no here is fine. I actually should be getting home soon" I said. Edward glanced at me, and I smiled at him.

Edwards POV:

Words couldn't explain how I was feeling right now. Bella said she loved me. I had dreamt about this night, never thinking it would actually happen.

I looked at her now, not wanting her to leave. Everything we had talked about before came back to me. She thought Phil was back, someone should stay with her. "Let me drive you home." I offered.

She turned towards me. "I drove myself; you wouldn't have a way of getting back."

I smiled at this thought. "I can drive behind you, check out your house, make sure everything is safe."

Bella's eyes suddenly widened. "Charlie!"

"Bella I'm sure he will understand you were scared, he won't . . ."

Bella cut me off. "What if Phil IS back Edward, he said I broke my promise. He would go after Charlie." She looked at me with wide eyes.

I got off the couch and extended my hand to her. She took it and we both went out the door. I opened the door to her truck and helped her in, then got into my Volvo and followed behind her.

Bella's POV:

How could I have been so unaware? I stepped on the gas praying for more speed. Edward was right behind me. I finally pulled into the driveway; Charlie's cruiser was already parked. I got out and ran to the door, it was open.

My heart skipped a couple of beats, and then picked up in overtime. I ran into the house screaming my dad's name. Edward was right on my heels. That's when I heard my name.

"Bella darling"

I stopped in my tracks . . . that wasn't my dad. I ran into my room and nearly fainted. The bed sheets were covered in blood, I could feel my head spinning but I hung on tightly to the doorframe. Edward came in after me, then pulled me into him, burying my head into his chest.

I looked up searching for my dad, he had to be here. Phil must have read my mind, for he looked down near his feet. My dads shoe was sticking out, the bed blocking the rest of his body.

"Unlike you, I keep my promises Bella" Phil sneered. He advanced towards us. Edward shoved me behind him and stepped up to Phil, ready to fight him. Phil stopped and smiled. "Bella my dear, your little boyfriend smells amazing, better than you!"

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Why wasn't Charlie moving?

Phil grabbed Edwards arm as he swung to hit him. I heard a sickening snap, as Edward screamed in pain.

I looked back down at my father's shoe. I was with him when he bought them.

Phil grabbed Edward and bit into his neck, an earsplitting scream echoed through the room.

Why was everything red? The floor, the sheets, the walls, Edwards shirt.

"How does it feel Bella? To have everything ripped away from you?"

What was he saying?

Before I could blink, I was alone in my room.

I kneeled down on the floor and gripped the sheets hugging them tightly against me. The smell making my stomach churn, but I couldn't quite comprehend the feeling.

I stayed like that for who knows how long. This once white sheet was now a deep red, the bits of white leftover hurt my eyes. I knew something bad had happened, but I could not put the pieces together in my mind. I did know one thing though . . . I was completely alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! This chapter took me awhile to write so sorry! I will try to post the next chapter up sometime tonight. **

Bella's POV:

The pieces started to slowly click together in my mind. Charlie. I was still on the opposite side of the bed as him, could he still be alive? Maybe Phil didn't kill him. I slowly stood up, I could feel my knees shaking, and I steadied myself on the bed post.

Charlie's leg started coming into view, his jeans were covered with dried blood. I stopped and held onto the post tighter, feeling my head swirl. I had to look, maybe I could save him. I kept making my way around the side of the bed, my heart beating rapidly. Charlie came into full view, if I hadn't known better I wouldn't have been able to identify him. I felt the vomit coming; I fell to my knees and doubled over. Charlie was dead.

More pieces clicked together. Edward, where was Edward. I needed him, he was right beside me, I could still taste his kiss, still feel his hand on my face. Horrible images filled my brain as I saw Edward screaming as Phil broke his arm, as Phil tore into his neck. No, no no no no. I grabbed my head and started rocking back and forth. I giant sob racked through my body, Edward was dead. Everyone I loved was gone.

2 Hours Later

Everything was silent, too silent. I lay on my bedroom floor with my arms wrapped around me, afraid if I let go everything would fall apart.

The silence was shattered as the phone rang downstairs. It was an awful high pitched sound. I looked at the clock on my nightstand; it was a little past midnight. The phone stopped ringing.

Sometime later someone stepped through the doorway, which was still open; the kitchen floor was probably soaked.

"Bella?" came a male voice. I didn't respond. "Edward?" his name shot pain throughout my body. I could hear the steps creak as he walked up them, his footsteps stopped as they reached my doorway.

I heard a quick intake of breath, and then felt the floor shake as he ran over to me. He crouched down next to me. "Bella? Bella what happened?" I couldn't talk; I couldn't get the awful words to come out of my mouth. It was Edwards dad, Carlisle. He glanced away from me, taking in the scene before him.

He stood and made his way to Charlie, kneeling down beside him, a grim look on his face. He removed the sheet from the bed and placed it over my father.

"Where's Edward?" he whispered. I closed my eyes, hearing his name was torture. Tears started down my cheeks again.

1 Day Later

I could feel the sun shining on my face as I opened my eyes. Edward was sitting on my bed next to me, his face more glorious than ever.

"Edward" I reached up and put my arms around his neck, he hugged me back. "I . . . I thought you were dead" I whispered.

His arms tightened around me, "I'm right here, I won't leave you". I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes as one escaped. Edward pulled back to look at me. "So beautiful" he whispered. He wiped away the stray tear and kissed my forehead.

I traced my fingers along his jaw, he was so cold. He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. I leaned in to kiss him closing my eyes. I felt nothing.

My eyes flew open, Edward was gone, and I was alone. Rain was pounding against the window, no sunlight coming in. I could feel my breath start to come in short gasps. I reached out; I could still feel the sensation of his skin on my fingers. I clutched my arms around my chest, I couldn't breathe.

Someone was suddenly next to me, pushing me back down onto the bed. I barely felt the prick as the darkness consumed me again. Please, anything to get me back to Edward.

The next morning I awoke to the actual sun. I blinked a few times taking in my surroundings. I was in a large room; one side of the wall was covered with CD's, an expensive looking stereo system set up in the corner. A few clothes were thrown across a chair in the corner. I recognized one of the shirts, Edward. I was in Edward's room.

I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out all over again. I got out of bed and opened the door to Edwards room; I couldn't be in here any longer. I made my way down the stairs and into the foyer of the large house. I heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. I quietly stepped to the entryway looking in.

Esme was sitting at the table, her eyes were blotchy, and her husband Carlisle had his arm around her. I tried to hold the tears back, this was all my fault.

Carlisle looked up as he heard my intake of breath. "Bella" he said softly "you can come in."

I made my way slowly into the kitchen and stood a couple feet away. I looked down at the floor; I couldn't look at what I had caused. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

Carlisle made his way over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "None of this is your fault Bella, none of it." I still kept my eyes down. "We do have some things we need to discuss with you though" he said. I nodded my head. "I've talked to the police, and it is agreed that you will stay here, with us, until other arrangements are made."

By 'other arrangements' I knew he meant until they could find a boarding house to put me in. I nodded my head again; I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"They have a search party looking for Edward" I flinched at his name. "Until we have any . . . news of his whereabouts you will stay in his room."

My stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Thank you . . . for your hospitality" I managed to croak.

Carlisle stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. I could do nothing but nod. He stepped back and put his arms around his wife once again.

I made my way back to Edward's room and got into his bed. I wrapped the blankets around me and hugged his pillow breathing it in. "I love you" I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters of Twilight.

Bella's POV:

1 Night Later

I could never sleep longer than a couple of hours. Either waking up from a nightmare or thinking Edward was in the room.

I was in my bedroom; blood was covering the walls, the bed. It was just as before, I could feel my knees shaking. I knew if I looked down I would see Charlie by my feet. I wasn't in control over my movements, I looked down, not able to close my eyes or look away. Charlie's face was distorted, a bloody mess. I could feel the tears building behind my eyes.

"Bella" . . . Charlie's eyes opened.

I sat up in bed, trying to push the image out of my mind.

"Bella" said a smooth voice. I froze; someone was sitting next to me on the bed. I felt a hand go through my hair and shivered. I didn't want to look at him; I kept my eyes straight ahead.

"I have something to show you Bella" he whispered in my ear, his cool breath giving me chills. "If you come without a fuss, I won't kill your little friends here" he continued.

I nodded my head, I was wondering when he would come for me. It was almost a relief in a way. No more nightmares or loneliness. I just wanted to get this over with. I felt his weight come off the bed as he stood next to me and extended his hand. I looked up at him, anger boiling over.

"Bella . . . behave yourself."

I took his hand, it was freezing. He slung me across his back. "I suggest you hold on."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could. It seemed to have no affect on him.

"Close your eyes, we wouldn't want you to faint and fall off now, would we" he sneered.

I did as I was told, and I felt the wind through my hair. It felt like we were flying, it would have been exhilarating if not for the circumstances.

Ten minutes later we arrived at our destination, for I felt the wind abruptly stop and Phil dropped me to the ground. I rolled onto my knees and opened my eyes, my heart nearly stopped beating at the sight before me.

Edward was lying at the center of the clearing. He was moving, he was alive . . . Edward was alive. Before I knew it I was running to him, Phil completely forgotten.

I got about ten feet away and stopped in my tracks. Edward was clawing at the ground, his tendons protesting against his skin. His face held an expression of pure torture. He was whimpering quietly.

"Should be about any time now, I can hear his heart slowing" Phil said, a smile apparent in his voice.

"What did you do to him?" I whispered, not able to take my eyes away.

I walked the rest of the distance and knelt by him. I stroked some hair away from his face. "Edward . . . can you hear me?" I put my hand on his back and felt him relax under my touch. "Edward, please talk to me" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing over.

He was suddenly calm as he looked at me. He smiled; I felt my heart beating furiously against my chest as I took his hand in mine. "Bella" he said softly.

"Edward. . ." his eyes closed, his hand went limp inside mine.

No. Not again. This could not happen again. "Edward . . . Edward please . . . wake up" I managed to choke out between sobs.

I bent down and kissed his lips, they were cold, unresponsive. "No" I sobbed. I put my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "Please Edward . . . you can't . . . you can't leave me again . . . I won't live without you" I whispered into his ear.

A low growl vibrated from Edward's chest. I quickly pulled away, looking him over. He still wasn't breathing, still wasn't moving.

Phil chuckled softly behind me "you may want to move away Bella."

I glared angrily at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Alright" he said holding has hands up "your funeral" he said, smiling.

Another growl, this time louder, came from Edward. I put two fingers against his neck, no pulse.

Before I could blink, Edward was no longer lying beside me. I stared stupidly at the ground a few seconds before looking up. Edward was crouched in front of me, snarling ferociously. He was different, his eyes were a deep red like Phil's, but he was still unbelievably beautiful, even in his anger.

He started advancing closer to me, baring his teeth as though I was his enemy.

"Edward" I whispered.

He faltered.

"Edward, it's me . . . Bella" I could hear Phil laugh again somewhere behind me.

Before I knew what happened, I was lying on my back, Edward hovering over me; his eyes were wild with anticipation. He lowered his mouth to my neck as if he were going to kiss me. I knew this was it; I was going to die now.

"I love you Edward" I whispered, closing my eyes, waiting to feel the bite.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes. He was suddenly on his knees grasping his head with both his hands. Vicious growls were ripping from his throat.

"Bella . . . RUN" he growled. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

I started crawling backwards, then turned on my knees, stood up and ran towards the trees.

Phil was in front me in an instant; he threw me back into the clearing. I landed on my back, groaning as I rolled over. I felt a sting in my arm and realized I was bleeding.

Phil was on top of me in an instant, eyes crazed.

There was another loud growl, and Phil was off of me and pinned against a tree by Edward. The rest was a blur; I wasn't able to keep up.

Suddenly Phil flew out of the dizzying images, cracking a tree in half as he hit it. He turned towards me, smiled, then was gone the next instant.

Edward slowly turned towards me. "Stay there" he quickly said, and then he also disappeared.

I sat in the clearing, not knowing quite what to do with myself. I replayed the night's events over and over in my head. Edward was alive . . . his heart did not beat though. Edward wanted my blood, as did Phil. Edward was a . . . vampire? It was the only word I could think of to describe them. I rolled this over in my mind for awhile coming to the conclusion that Edward was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Edwards POV:

I ran throughout the forest, drinking whatever I could find. I felt the thirst at the back of my throat ease a bit with every new animal I found, but burned whenever I thought how sweet Bella had smelled.

Bella. I had almost killed Bella. How could she ever take me back like this? She wouldn't. I felt a new pain, a stronger pain than my thirst for her. My heart wasn't beating, of this I was sure, but it still felt as though it were breaking.

I arrived back at the clearing, stopping before she could see me. She was still sitting where I had left her, beautiful as ever. How could I ever harm her? I couldn't, I wouldn't.

The breeze picked up and I could smell her sweet scent. It didn't consume me though, I stayed here breathing her in, trying to get used to her. I slowly walked towards her, her scent getting stronger the further I went.

She looked towards me, a smile lighting up her face. My dead heart jumped . . . could she still want me?

She stood up slowly and faced me, still a good twenty feet away. She started to walk towards me, but I held up my hand telling her to stop. Her smile fell immediately, as did my heart.

"Just give me a second" I said. She nodded. I took another step towards her very slowly, testing my control. I took a few more breaths then stepped towards her again. I seemed to be doing fairly well, compared to before. My throat burned, but it was manageable.

I was only a foot away from her now. The wind picked up, and I stiffened. Bella stepped back.

"No, please" I said, slowly letting my breath out.

I reached my hand out and gently touched her cheek, it was so warm, it felt so nice. I smiled down at her. "I love you too" I said.

Bella's POV:

I felt my heart jump at his crooked smile. He looked somewhat different, his features were sharper. He was even more unbelievable, if that was possible.

I reached my hand out slowly and ran my fingers down his jaw line. His skin was so cold. He put his hand over mine, holding it to his face.

"You have no idea how good that feels" he whispered.

This was when I usually woke up, I felt my heart sinking, surely this had to be a dream. Edward watched my face and dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry" he said "I'll take you home now" his eyes dropped to the ground.

"No!" I said, a little more forceful then I meant, his eyes returned to mine. "It's just . . . this is all too good to be true, I must be dreaming." Edwards face lifted into a smile again. I smiled in return. "I don't want to wake up" I whispered looking down.

"You're not asleep Bella" Edward let out a soft laugh as he lifted my chin up.

"I can never be sure" I sighed.

Edward looked at me as if deciding something. "Hold very still" he warned. I didn't move, I didn't breathe. He laughed again, "I didn't mean not to breathe Bella." I let out a ragged breath. He inhaled deeply and smiled. I still did not move.

His eyes captured mine as he slowly moved towards me. I could feel my heart beating against my chest; surely I must be making this harder.

His lips met mine, and I gasped, they were ice cold and felt wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands around my waist. I opened my mouth slightly and slid my tongue out. He lips had the most amazing taste, sweet almost, I wanted more. I inhaled deeply and his scent overwhelmed me. I knotted my fingers through his hair to pull him closer. He stiffened and pulled quickly away, stepping a few feet back.

My arms were empty; I put my head down embarrassed. "I'm sorry" I whispered, glancing back up. Edward was taking deep breaths, his eyes were smoldering.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few moments, he looked back down at me, his expression calm. He smiled. "Please Bella, some self control." I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "We should be getting you home now" he said.

I quickly looked down, a pained expression on my face. "I . . . I'm living at your house for now Edward . . . in your bedroom actually."

He was silent for a moment before understanding set in. He wrapped his arms around me very gently. "I'm so sorry Bella." A couple of tears escaped, and I quickly wiped them away. A light breeze blew and I shivered, not realizing how cold I was up until now.

Edward stepped away from me and held out his hand. "Let's get you inside, shall we?" I climbed onto his back, eyes closed, and breathed in his scent as he ran through the forest.


End file.
